Blood love
by EmoSceneQueen24
Summary: A small time with a big band this story is about Andy biersack but with a twist of fate and love (there will be NO! Andley in this)
1. New things

I woke up in my new bed, in my new house, in a new city and I thought to myself " _why did my mom and dad make me move from New York to Los angeles?" _and I got out of my bed and started to get dress and I put this on  me_myself/set?id=118097690 and ran down the staircase into the living room and grabbed my keys, backpack and jacket and ran out the door to my car and dove off to school this day is going to suck ass.

-At school

When I got there I pulled into a parking spot and parked my car and cut the engine and grabbed my bag and stepped out of my car and locked it and headed for the front door I reached for the door handle and opened it and stepped inside. Once inside I looked for the main office so I could get my class list and so i did just that and after I would done I went to find my locker, " _2049," _I thought to myself and once I saw it and put in the combo and opened it but there was a note in it and it said " _hello I know you might think this is creepy but it's not like that I saw you walk in and I know that you were the new girl that people said was coming and I hope we have some classes together. -Andy," _"Andy," I said out loud but no one was around to hear me so I went on about my day.

-last class

"ok class today we have a new student Faith please come up to the font of the classroom please," the teacher said and so I did and I said " I'm Faith I like to sing and watch batman and hello kitty….and ya," and this guy in that back of the room who sits beside me "BATMAN!," he yelled and the teacher got mad "andrew dennis biersack sit down," "My name is Andy!," and after he said that I went back to my seat and sat down and started to draw in my notebook.

"hey that's really good," Andy said as he was looking over my shoulder to see what I was drawing "th-thank you," I said back "I'm Andy, Andy Biersack," "I'm Faith, Faith Summers," I said back then the bell rang and it was time to go so after I left the class I went down to my locker and got my stuff but then I saw Andy was right beside me looking at me and I said "what?" "your so fucking beautiful," and I blushed when he said that "aww you blushed, cute!" he said "shut you!," and I hid my face then he grabbed my hands and said "don't hide your face it's too beautiful," and I blushed even redder than I was already "y-you th-think so?" I asked "yes," and after he said that he kissed my cheek and he handed me a piece of paper and said "heres my number call me later, ok?" "ok I will," and I started to walk away and I was smiling.


	2. Friend or boyfriend?

-At home

When I got home I went straight up to me room and though my bag onto my bed and kicked off my shoes jumped onto my bed and grabbed my cellphone out of my bag and Andy's number will it and started to punch it into my phone and held it you to my ear and waited to him to answer, "hello?" Andy said "hey Andy it's Faith," I said back "oh hey! how are you?" he asked "oh i'm fine just got home how about you?" "i'm good...so I want to know if you want to hang out some time," he asked "oh um...sure where do you live?" I asked this time and he told me "ok what time do you want me to come over?" i asked "well you could come over right now if you want," he said "ok let me get my shoes on and i'll be over soon, bye," and with that we ended the call so I put my phone in my pocket and put on my shoes and ran out the front door and jumped in my car and drove to Andy's house.

-Andy's house faith's pov.

I drove up to the driveway and parked my car and got out and locked my car so no one could take it then I walked up the pathway to the door and knocked on it and Andy opened the door "hey Faith, come in," he said and stepped aside so I can get though "wow nice house," I said "oh, thx," he said back and we walked upped the staircase right behind him to his room whitch looked like this( . ) "wow you really do like batman," I said "yeah he's awesome," Andy said back and I smiled and he blushed but then looked away so I couldn't see his face and I walked over to his computer chair and sat in it "so um….Andy what do you want to do?" I asked " um...I don't know?" he said and he walked over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me up and hugged me and leaned down and kissed me and i kissed him back and he lifted me up and and I wrapped my arms and legs around him and we walked (he carried me) to his bed and layed me down and got on top of me and looked in to my eye and he smiled "Faith will you be my girlfriend?" he asked "YES!" i said back to him and kissed him passionately.

-At home at night

I left Andy's some time ago and was now sitting on my bed in my pjs  batman_pjs/set?id=106838686 and was texting him (not sexting)

Phone conversation Andy's blue and Faith's red

hey andy

Hey Faith, what's up?

nm hbu?

same so...um...do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow?

Yes! ok so what time will you come and get me?

around 3:20 coz the movie i picked out starts at that time

ok text me when you get here ok bye

awwww bye

and with that we ended our conversation and after I brushed my teeth and hair and took off my batman slippers and slipped into my bed and falling asleep.


	3. Date with a fate

I woke up and I remembered what I had to do today and I looked at my alarm clock and it read 11:33 AM and so I jumped out of bed and and walked into the bathroom and took off my pjs and started the shower and grabbed a towel and ran back into my room and grabbed my ipod and speakers then started to play my Evanescence playlist and the first song was hello and jumped in the shower and started to do the things you do in the shower and I started to sing with the song and when I was done I grabbed my towel and stepped out of the shower and grabbed my ipod and speakers and went back to my room and texted andy.

Text convo.(there the same colors)

Hey Andy what should I wear on the date? text me back

Hey Faith and something nice but nothing too fancy ok

oh ok thx just wanted to know text me when you get here bye

ok and I will bye

and with that we said goodbye and I got dressed and put this on  cgi/set?id=103348991 just because Andy loved batman lot

so I wore it and I look at the clock and it said 2:22 PM and I started to put my make-up on and it took a long time and then when I was done I straightened my hair and when I was done it was time and my phone went off and I know it was Andy because of his ringtone it was kiss and I answered it "hello?" I said knowing who it was "hey it's me i'm driving up right now ok," he said " ok i'll be down," and with that he hung up the phone and ended the call and I ran down the hallway down the staircase and almost fell and ran to the front door and opened it and Andy was there walking up the stairs and came up to that door and I opened it and said "Hey Andy," and smiled at him "Hey babe," and kissed my hand "ready to go?" he asked "yep," and I yelled back into the house "BYE MOM!," and closed the door and he grabbed my hand and we walked to his car and to the passengers side and he let go of my hand and opened my door for me "thank you," I said and he smiled at me and i got in the car and he closed the door and ran to the driver side and got in and then he started the car and drove off.

-At the movie faith's pov.

We pulled up to the theater and got out and Andy took my hand again and we walked into the building and Andy got out his money and said " two for batman the dark knight please," and the man at the window took him money and gave him the tickets and we walked over to the popcorn stand and got some popcorn and drinks and candy I got nerds and he got m&amp;ms and we made our way to the theater room where the movie was being played in and we sat down in our spots that we picked and sat down and soon after we sat down the movie started. (i'm skipping the movie because it would take forever to write) After the movie was over and me and Andy got up to leave and walked out of the theater room and Andy put me on to his back and was giving me a piggyback ride and he ran to his car and put me down by my door and he opened it and I slid in and he shut the door and got into the driver side and started the car and drove off.

-Andy's house faith's pov.

We pulled into Andy's driveway and got out of the car and walked up to his door and he opened it and let me go in first and I kicked off my shoes and Andy did to and we walked hand in hand to his room and I sat down on his bed and looked at him and smiled "Faith I have to tell you something," he said.

-Andy's house Andy's pov.

When we got to my house and got out of the car then we walked hand in hand up to my room and she sat on my bed and I said "Faith I have to tell you something," and she looked at me funny like she was trying to find out what I was thinking "what is it Andy?" she asked and I gulped and said "I'm a vampire," and she just looked at me "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?!," she yelled at me "WELL IT'S TRUE!" I yelled back and she moved to the door but I was faster and I ran in front of her and blocked the door "Andy move your scaring me," she said and backed away from me and she started to cry and I put my hand on her face and wiped her tears away "shh I know it's hard to take in but it's true," I said and looked into her eye "s-so you're really a vampire?" she asked and I nodded and she kissed me so passionately and I felt like I was in heaven but then she pulled away and looked at me "so are you scared of me?" I asked "no, why would you think that?" she asked me "well, most people might think i'm a monster...but i'm not," I told her and she smiled at me "you're not a monster Andy, people may think that because they they think that you'll kill them but I know you're not like that," and when she was done saying that she moved her hair to one side of her neck so her other side was showing and my heart started to beat faster and the next thing I knew was my hand was on her neck and pulling her to me and I bit down on her neck and her blood filled my mouth.

-Andy's house faith's pov.

He pulled me to him and I felt his mouth on my neck but then a I felt a sharp pain but it also felt good then I felt weak like all the strength I had left me and I said "A-Andy what are you doing, s-stop," and then he let go of me and I fell to the floor and I looked up at him and I saw that he was crying "andy?" and then everything was black.

When I woke up I was in Andy bed and he was in his computer chair with his head in his hands "A-Andy? what happened?" I asked and he looked up at me "oh god Faith i'm so so soooo sorry!," he said and ran to the bed and took my hand "how are you feeling?" he asked "I'm fine," I said and tried to sit up but Andy held me down "you need to rest," he told me but then he started to have a nosebleed and I sat up and I didn't care about the pain and I bit his neck and started to suck his blood but then I stopped and jumped back and slid down the wall "F-Faith? did you just?" he asked and I nodded "oh my fucking god I turned you into a vampire," and I just looked at his like I didn't hear him but I did "im, im a VAMPIRE!?" she yelled and he ran over to me "Faith i'm so so sorry I didn't think that I could turn you because I don't know how to," he told me and I started to cry and I thought I would never stop but somehow I did and my eyes were all red and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up so he could hug me and he said "baby i'm so sorry I did this to you I didn't mean for this to happen," and I just smiled at him because I knew he was sorry but I forgave him and I kissed him and he kissed me back and we layed down on his bed and soon after we fell asleep.


	4. Blood lust

Chapter 4-Blood Lust

-Andy's house (Andy's p.o.v.)

I was awoken by someone getting on me and shaking me and I slowly opened my eyes and say faith "get up you silly boy," she said and I shot up my eyes to see that she was sitting on me and she was winking at me and I said "damn Faith babe," "_damn she looks hot without her close on damn" _I thought to myself and we just stared into each others eyes and then she said "stop looking at me that way it's not like I'm naked or anything," then she looked down and saw that she was and she fell off me to the floor and grabbed my batman blanket and covered up and she was blushing red and so was I. After that we got dressed and she was in my room because her stuff was in there plus she had no close on so I went into the bathroom and when she was changing I peaked out the door to see, and yes I know thats wrong but she is so beautiful and I was dressed so I needed to know if she was dressed yet and she started to zip up her pants and she yelled that she was done and I came out and she started to play a song by motionless in white and she sat on my bed taping her foot on the floor and soon the song changed and this softer song came on it was a good song that I could sleep well to and the song was called my angel by we are the fallen and it was pretty good "hey Faith?" I asked "yeah Andy, what is it?" sh asked me "do you want to go get something to eat?" "sure, that sounds good," she said and smiled at me and we got up and left.

-At the restaurant (Faith's p.o.v.)

We pulled up to appelbes and got out of the car and started to walk to the front door and we walked in and the lady at the front was Buffy so I said "hi Buffy," and she looked up and smiled and said "well, well, well, who do we have here? Faith and Andy awe you guys are so cute," and I blushed when she said that and then I looked at Andy and he took my hand and said "may we have a set now?" and Buffy looked up Andy and said "right this way," and she laid us to our table and we sat down and then she walked away and we picked up are menus and we started to look through them.

-At the restaurant (Andy's P.O.V.)

We ordered our food and we sat there waiting for it and Faith said to me "Andy I'm glad that you asked me out and that you told me about that _Thing_," after she said that she put a smile on her face and grabbed my hand "Faith I know that this will be hard for us and plus you know I am so sorry for what I did I didn't mean too but it just happened please don't be mad," I said and then I looked down and then she squeezed my hand and said to me "Andy I glad that you did what you did because now it has brought us closer than we were before and I will never be mad for what you did," and then I looked into her big blue eyes and my ice cold heart melted and I said "Faith, I love you and I will never ever let you go I promise," and then I leaned in to kiss her and she did the same.


End file.
